Mikita together forever
by 11FinchelForever11
Summary: A Mikita fluffy one shot! What would happen if Nikita was pregnant? Hormones EVERYWHERE HAHAHAHA! So Don't judge too hard. Set In Season 3


Title: Mikita together forever

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nikita characters or Nikita! If I did Mikita fluff would be everywhere!

Set in Season 3

Word Count: 1,286

Well Onward and Upward!

**Nikita's Pov:**

It had been at least a year since I dropped Percy into the glass safe house in Division and killed him. Michael and I were finally living a normal life and we couldn't be happier! We no longer worried about having someone call and threaten our loved ones. No longer having to worry about someone trailing behind us about to strike a kill. It was amazing just leading a normal life for once and living in a normal community! Well as normal as normal could get since we were now working with Division...Crazy right?

"Nikita are you home yet?" I heard Michael call out to me. I ran down the stairs two at a time and jumped into his arms . He picked me up with my legs securely around his waist and my arms around his neck. He brought me to the living room and sat down onto the couch still holding me. "Michael you don't even know how much I missed you while you were gone..." I breathed into his neck. "I missed you too Nikita; you don't even know how badly it hurt me not waking up next to you while I was on that mission in France." Michael picked me up like you would a child and carried me upstairs and placed me onto the bed and I quickly dozed off to sleep.

**Michaels POV:**

She looked so peaceful sleeping. Her tiny frame on the king sized bed. I slipped out of my suit and put on a pair of clean boxers and slipped into bed next to her. She moved in closer and started to snuggle with me. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning**

I moved to get closer to Nikita, but she wasn't there. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. She was standing in the door way with two stacks of pancakes and two mugs of coffee on a tray. "You woke up late sleepy head. How was your sleep?" Nikita asked me while smiling and sipping on her coffee. "It was good until I woke up without my beautiful fiancé next to me." I said while smirking as I took a bite of the pancakes.

"How about we go to dinner tonight?" Nikita asked me.

"Sure what time?"

"Around eight"

**No One's POV:**

"Michael, I'm pregnant." Nikita said as they were out without worrying for the first time in a long time.

"Baby, that's amazing! How far along are you?" Michael asked his brunette fiancé.

"I'm only six weeks." The assassin told the eager dark haired man who then ran over and hugged her quite tightly.

"We're going to be parents…" Michael silently murmured into Nikita's hair.

"Yes we are. We're going to be parents!" The brunette said as she continued to hug her fiancé while silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

**(1 week later)**

"Alright guys, let's get started!" Ryan said as he waited for everyone to quiet down around him. "We've found another member of the dirty thirty. Nikita and Alex, I want you ladies to go out to Europe and bring him back here for questioning, got it?"

The brunettes silently nodded then Michael said: "Nikita, there is no way in freaking hell I'm letting you go."

"Michael, I'm going and there is no way you can stop me." The assassin told her fiance smugly as she smirked at him.

"Oh, you want to bet?" Michael asked Nikita as she nodded still looking smug.

Michael walked over to Ryan and whispered about her pregnancy.

"Nice try Nikita! No way in freaking hell." Ryan said to the ex-rouge agent.

"Fine!" Nikita huffed out knowing now there really was no way of her going.

"mid-eul su eobsda! babo laieon babo maikeul! naneun gabang eul jumeog-eulo galgeoya ... geu ttohan e il nal mag-eul geoya !" (Translate from Korean to English: I cannot believe this! Stupid Ryan and Stupid Michael! I'm going to go punch the bag... or are you going to stop me from doing to too!) Nikita spat out in her best second language before grabbing Alex's arm and dragging her away from the office and into the closest bathroom.

"Why can't you go on the mission with me?" The Russian princess asked the very pissed off brunette.

"Alex, I'm pregnant! Nikita said with no anger in her voice, but more of happiness and slight fear.

"Oh my god! How far along are you?" Alex asked her best friend while hugging her.

"I'm about 7 weeks along, you're the first person I told." Nikita told Alec. "Well besides Michael." Nikita added.

Alex turned to get the tape from her bag and told Nikita to close her eyes. Nikita thinking nothing of it closed her eyes. Alex swiftly tied her wrists together.

"Wha-What are you doing Alex!?" The Asian asked her best friend.

"You will not be punching that bag, you will be sitting and listening through the rest of the meeting do you understand me?" Alex asked the girl who was basically her sister.

"Fine, Fine let's just go." The angry assassin mumble as she went back in the office wrists tied together, Alex close behind her. Birkhoff couldn't help but burst out laughing. His chair tipped back yet the computer nerd was still laughing!

Nikita slowly took off her high heeled shoes and ran about to kick the nerd in the face when Michael picked her up over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BIRKHOFF!" Nikita said angrily, but then she started crying uncontrollably. "Michael why is nerd laughing at me? Do I look fat? He's laughing at me because I look fat? That's not right!" Michael put his fiance down and hugged her to calm down the river of tears flowing down her face.

"Baby, Birkhoff is just being Birkhoff. You are not fat, he's laughing because Alex tied your wrists together." He said as he cradled the spy's body close to his.

4 MONTHS LATER

Nikita at this point felt as if she weighed a ton, but in reality her baby bump was just a medium size, but she was in a very bad mood.

The brunette walked into Division fuming with rage. She stomped up the stairs and yelled "MICHAEL ANDREW BISHOP, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Michael asked his fiance'. Ever since her mood swings she was very easy to piss off.

"YOU FRICKING LEFT THE TOILET SEAT UP! AND NOW IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MY FAVORITE PAJAMAS HAVE TOILET WATER ON THEM!" The Asian broke down crying while saying the next part. "Those were my favorite pajamas!" The assassin cried into Michael's chest.

"Hush baby, it's okay… We'll wash them when we get home okay sweetie?" Michael murmured to Nikita.

"Michael what's wrong with me. Will I ever be normal again?" Nikita said sniffling.

"Nikki, look at me. Nothing is wrong with you, your hormones are just off the charts. Nikita I don't want you to be normal. One of the biggest things that I love about you is that you _are_ different. You're perfect just the way you are and don't ever let anyone tell you different or try to change you."

"I love you so much Michael Andrew Bishop."

"I love you too, Nikita Jane Mears.."

**ALRIGHT SO I'M NOT THAT FAMILIAR WITH PREGNANCY SO DON'T JUDGE ME TO HARSH!**

**DO YOU WANNA TWO SHOT OR NAWW?**

**DO YOU WANT MIKITA FLUFF OR NAWW?**


End file.
